


Sunken

by Sonzaishinai



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Death, Diana isn’t as OOC as she is in the comics, Heavy Angst, Kal has sunken LOW, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe you’ll like her more here, More characters to be added later, No Smut, Or at least as angsty as I can write, Romance, Second person POV, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, i have no plot, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai
Summary: Six years of fighting is eventually going to take a toll on Bruce.You knew this.If you wanted the Regime to move forward, you had to take down Bruce.You knew this.No matter how many years pass, he was still going to grieve.You knew this.He blames himself for everything- every death, all the pain, even love.You knew this.When you find him, you’d win.When you find him, you’ll grieve.You weren’t ready for this.





	Sunken

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, some major events in the storyline are gonna be different.
> 
> In here, Alfred does not get resurrected by Damian... yet... We’ll see if I decide to bring him back.
> 
> In case you didn’t read the tags-
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : suicidal thoughts, suicide attempt, manipulation (Idk if this is going to develop an abusive relationship. I don’t have a plot or outline)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. If I had to be honest, I’m just writing this to get this plot off my chest. I might post more works that aren’t continued later just so I can release them and, when I finish, I might start working on their chapters.
> 
> Also, sorry this is in second person perspective, the homestuck in me is stubborn. Enjoy. This is unbeta’d.

When you find him, his heartbeat is so far and hollow, you almost thought he was someone else. It didn’t take you long to see why that was.

Amidst the rubble of the battlefield, underneath the remains of a building, there were two bodies huddled together. Or, to be more accurate, a body. And a person.

Distantly in your head, you ache with pity and empathy. You know how it feels, what he’s going through now. More consciously, though, you internally reprimand him. After all, had he joined you, worked alongside you rather than against, none of this would have happened. The fault falls on him.

On the floor, Bruce sits upright, cradling the upper torso of another person dressed in a batsuit, the eyes of the cowl robbed of their red light to signify the owner’s death. If that hadn’t been an indicator of it being a corpse then maybe the lower body crushed underneath tons of cement could have told you the same story.

Bruce is as motionless as the corpse. Not for another unnecessary loss of life, but for he who’d occupied the suit. You know who it is. Losing your child once can break your heart, but losing them again is not a torture even you would make your enemies suffer. Again, in spite of your positions, you still feel the ache of grievance, both from yourself and Bruce. You were there for him the first time he lost Jason. You, Alfred, other friends who dared to approach.

Now, he’s alone. Alone with two of his other sons dead, his father figure dead, everyone he could have ever loved enough to trust with his life. All gone or no longer supporting him. You want to be there for him one more time.

Your roles don’t permit you to.

Behind you, Diana lands, surely to request you back at the battlefield when she, too, spots the huddled figures in the shadow. Her sharp inhale should have been a dead giveaway to your presences, had the Bat not taken notice of you earlier.

He doesn’t move.

You can practically feel Diana’s thoughts running through your head as she stares at the back of your skull. If you kill him now, when he’s at his lowest, when he’s so full of emotion he can’t even move, when he’s just lost someone again... When he’s left in the same position as you had been in six years ago...

You turn back to Diana, squinting slightly at the light of explosions going off from afar, and shake your head. She closes her eyes and nods slightly. She understands.

When you turn back around, Bruce is still motionless, ever so still he might as well have been a statue carved out of marble. Even if you hadn’t been on good terms, nor had you interacted directly, with both him and Jason, in the previous years, you still feel the dread. The mourning atmosphere thick with denial and acceptance all at once. Every step you take is measured, made to ensure you yourself do not crumble from the pain.

It almost sickens you that the only reason you aren’t retching from the scent of blood and organs is due to the blood you yourself had shed before.

Bruce still doesn’t move.

He doesn’t move as you come up behind him, not as you drop down to your knees and lay a hand on the corpse’s shoulder, the warmth completely drained from the body. You don’t know how long Bruce has been here, how long he’s sat motionless and grieving.

You’re not sure you want to know.

Eyebrows furrowed in concern, you look towards Bruce’s face.

The expression left is so painstakingly full, full off exhaustion, anger, disbelief. Just looking at him makes you swell with pity. After years of watching Bruce display joy, anger, excitement, pride, this bland face featuring nothing more than the weight of his self loathing is like the biggest slap to the face, a door slamming that’s only lead to more than the owner wanted to show. He looks so tired, so accepting, so disconnected. Jason’s death has hurt you, but Rao knows he’s going through so much worse.

Even as you and Diana pry his hands- they’re clenched so tightly under Jason’s head as if his body will disappear if he let go- and load him into your arms to leave, he maintains stillness. Even the barest of scowls would be appreciated right now. You’ve never seen him so devastated before.

Once you take to the skies, headed back towards the watchtower, Diana runs off to call back the troops. This battle is now over. An accomplishment has been undeniably completed.

You just wish it didn’t have to happen the way it did- not with losing Jason again.

No.

Not with losing Bruce.


End file.
